


Tales of the Garrick Bartender

by drwhogirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: Based on a prompt by "andhumanslovedstories" on tumblr about Aziraphale in the gentleman's club





	Tales of the Garrick Bartender

“Good evening Mr Fell, what can I get you today?” I asked with a smile.

“Good evening my dear, how are you doing today?” Mr Fell asked politely before ordering a drink for himself and the young man stood next to him. I gave the young man a smile, noticing the look he was giving Mr Fell. Oh dear, it seemed like we had another one. Everyone, at one time or another, had developed a crush on Mr Fell. Even me and I was only the bartender. But not one person had ever been lucky enough to be able to take him home. Although he tried to be polite and kind, there had been a number of broken hearts.

“Excuse me, Mr Fell?” A voice came from behind the pair. “I thought you might like this, it used to be my father’s and I thought you would appreciate it.”

“Wow, thank you so much Timothy.” Mr Fell smiled, taking the wrapped parcel from him. He gently removed the wrapping paper, careful not to tear it, and revealed a book. “Wow… that’s… Timothy… I love it… thank you…” I glanced at the cover and saw that it was a copy of Frankenstein, then as he flipped it open I saw the untidy scrawl of a signature on the inside cover.

Timothy smiled. “Do you… do you think that maybe you would like to go to dinner tomorrow night?”

“I’m sorry my dear, but I already have plans.”

“You do?” I couldn’t help asking in surprise. He never had plans, with anyone.

Mr Fell blushed. “Just a friend, maybe I’ll bring him by to meet everyone.”

Just as promised, Mr Fell came by the following day with a tall ginger haired man in sunglasses in tow. “Want me to get you a drink angel?” The man asked, and suddenly it all made sense. Some people had wondered if Mr Fell just didn’t understand the purpose of the club, but it turned out we were wrong. He just already had a boyfriend. Guess nobody had a chance after all.


End file.
